Starting Over
by yumi494
Summary: This is a story about my friend's character Hikari getting beat by Neji and....okay can't really explain it but its a lot of romance and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade stood at the podium calling out names. Yumi, Hikari, and Sasuke had all received their diplomas. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Uzamaki…. please come to receive your diploma. Who would da thought that you actually graduated!"

Naruto ran on stage and hugged Tsunade. He smiled and took the diploma and ran back down to the others. He sat beside Yumi and kissed her on the cheek.

"Finally, we made it through COLLEGE!! Can you believe it?"

Sasuke placed his arm around Hikari and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I thought it'd never end."

Hikari turned to Yumi. She whispered to her.

"Thank you Yumi. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you and Naruto."

Yumi grinned.

" Your welcome. It was no big deal. That's what friends are for ya know?"

Yumi called Hikari on her cell phone. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hikari, I was wondering if you and Neji wanted to go to the movies with me and Naruto?"

Hikari hesitated for a minute. Yumi blinked.

"Hikari? Helloooo?"

"O-O-Oh I uh….. sorry Yumi, but I don't think that we can make it."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, okay then. See you later."

"Bye."

Hikari hung up the phone and turned to Neji.

"Neji….w-why didn't you want to go to the movies?"

"Because I said I didn't! You don't have the right to question me!"

"B-But-"

Neji slapped her and she fell down. She started crying.

"You were never like this before Neji! Why do you do this?!"

"You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Whatever it is doesn't call for you to beat me!"

Neji hit her.

"Don't ever talk back to me!"

Hikari yelled out for help, but no one could hear her.

Yumi met Hikari at her house with Naruto. She knocked on her door and her mom answered.

"Oh hello Yumi, you and Naruto ready for your graduation?"

Today was the day that they all were graduating on to college. Yumi and Naruto had come to pick up Hikari since they had to be there early.

"Yes maam Mrs. Fujima. Is she ready?"

"Here I am," she said as she walked down the stairs and to the door. She had a pair of sunglasses on.

Yumi smirked.

"What are you wearing sunglasses for? You can't wear them at graduation ya know."

"I-I know, but the sun is really bright. I'll take them off when we get there."

Yumi looked at Hikari for a minute. She turned to her mom and smiled.

"See you at the graduation later Mrs. Fujima."

They walked to the car and got in. Naruto began to drive off.

"Hey Hikari, why are you wearing sunglasses when the sun isn't even out," he asked.

"O-Oh I uh…the sun is bright to me so."

"Are you sure that that's the reason your wearing those glasses? Did something happen Hikari?"

"What do you mean? Of course nothing happened."

Yumi glanced at Hikari without a word. For the rest of the car ride they didn't say anything.

Yumi pulled Hikari into the bathroom. She made sure that no one was inside.

"Come on Hikari, tell me the real reason you're wearing those glasses. I thought you said that you were going to take them off when we got here."

"I-I will. It's just….."

Yumi grabbed the sunglasses off of her face to reveal a black eye. She gasped.

"I knew it! Hikari, Neji did this didn't he?!"

"Yes, but….. he didn't mean to do it, he-"

"Didn't mean to do it?! What are you talking about?!"

"He's been upset about things lately so I'm sure-"

"That's not an excuse to beat you up! Grrr…I swear! When I see him!"

"No! Don't say anything! He told me not to tell anyone."

Yumi sighed and folded her arms.

"What else has he done to you?"

Hikari looked down.

"One night…when my parents were gone…he…."

"Don't tell me that he-"

"He jumped me and raped me."

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!! Just wait!"

"Please, he'll only hurt you too."

"Well then I'll have Naruto help me."

Hikari looked up.

"No! Naruto can't know about this. Yumi you have to promise that you won't tell him about this!"

Yumi sighed.

"Fine, I promise."

Hikari let out a sigh of relief, but secretly Yumi was crossing her fingers behind her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikari, Yumi, Naruto, and Neji all walked to the car to leave the graduation. Yumi had covered Hikari's face with make-up so that the black eye didn't look so bad. Yumi pulled Hikari aside before they all got in the car.

"Are you gonna go to the after party?"

" I-I don't think so. Neji will probably-"

"Forget about Neji!"  
"I can't. If I don't do what he says then-"

" He'll beat you? I'm going to tell him off right now. I doubt he'll do anything out in the open."

Yumi headed for Neji.

"Hey, Neji!"

He turned around.

"What is it?"

Hikari ran up behind Yumi and pulled at her shirt.

"No, Yumi," she whispered.

Yumi sighed.

"I… just wanted to see if you were going to the after party?"

"Oh. Nah, I don't think so. Right Hikari? We've decided to just stay home and watch a movie."

Yumi frowned.

"(Acting as if you haven't done anything, hah! I see right through your act.)"

They all jumped in the car and headed for Hikari's house. When they made it there both Neji and Hikari jumped out of the car.

"You're gonna get off here," Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Neji replied. "I'll see you guys later."

He put his arm around Hikari. Yumi noticed how Hikari had flinched, as if she expected him to hit her. They made their way inside the house and Naruto pulled off. Yumi turned to him.

"Hey, Naruto could you make a few stops for me?"

He blinked.

"What for?"

"You'll see. Oh, and there's something I need to tell you about Hikari and Neji.

Hikari noticed that her mom and dad were both gone. Her heart began to race.

"(Oh no! Mom and dad are gone. Neji….. I hope that he doesn't)"

Neji moved over to the couch and turned on the t.v. He looked up to Hikari.

"What's the matter with you? You act like you're scared of me or something."

"( Of course I'm afraid of you you idiot!)"

Neji patted the couch.

"Come on and watch t.v. with me."

Hikari hesitantly sat beside him. He put his arm around her.

" Just…relax."

Yumi ran to Hiroki's house and knocked on the door. He came to it.

"What is it Yumi?"

She grabbed him and pulled him to Naruto's car, which was loaded.

"Just come with me. I'll explain it on the way!"

Hikari tried to free herself from Neji's weight, but he was to heavy.

"Neji….get off of me!"

"Oh come on Hikari. We've been through this before. You know we always do this when your parents aren't home."

"No! I'm tired of you always taking control of me!"

Neji paused for a minute. He stood up.

"What'd you say!"

Hikari stood up.

"Y-You heard me. I said that you're not gonna be controlling me anymore."

Neji slapped her. She fell into the wall and started trembling. He moved in on her.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. Now I guess I'll have to be rough on you."

Hikari closed her eyes. She could hear his belt jingling and his pants unzip. But that was it. She didn't hear them drop or anything. There was a sudden loud smack and Hikari opened her eyes. Neji was on the ground and Yumi was standing there with a frying pan. She grinned.

"Hey Hikari," her smile suddenly faded. "He didn't…did he?"

She stood up slowly.

"No."

Neji got up and Hikari ran behind Yumi. He turned to them.

"YUMI! What did you do that for?!"

"What'd I do it for?! I should bust you side the head again!"

Neji headed for Yumi.

"Grrr…you're gonna pay for that!"

"Touch one hair on Yumi and you'll answer to me."

Neji turned to see Naruto standing there. He shrugged.

"Whatever. I've got to go on home anyway."

He turned to leave out of the front door, but as he opened it, Ichiro and Kai were standing there.

"Where do you think you're going," Ichiro asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "Things were just getting interesting."

They stepped into the house and Neji moved back. He started to make his way towards the back door. When he opened it, Kioshi and Hiroki were standing there. Hiroki smirked.

"No, don't leave," Kioshi said.

"The party's just getting started," Hiroki replied.

They began to circle around him. Yumi gripped the frying pan and smirked.

"Have anything to say?"

"Yeah," Neji replied. "What are you guys ganging up on me for? What'd I do?"

They all glared.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"


End file.
